YumeGa
by Eleawin
Summary: Hyotei et Seigaku sont conviés au camp d'entraînement de Yumemaboroshi Gasshuku, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Hints de shonen ai, bizarreries, anges et histoires de démons. UA
1. Dans ce merveilleux lac

**Titre :YumeGa  
**Auteur : Eleawin  
Univers : Yumemaboroshi Gasshuku

* * *

Il faisait beau, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux gazouillaient tranquillement dans l'air matinal. Un car filait sur une route de campagne sinueuse, seulement bordée d'arbres et de buissons verdoyants. Tout était paisible... jusqu'au moment où un hurlement brisa ce silence harmonieux, suivi d'une bordée de jurons et de deux ou trois glapissements.

Pendant quelques instants, Atobe hésita entre attraper Shishido et Mukahi pour les balancer par la fenêtre du car, ou tout simplement ordonner à Kabaji de le faire pour lui. Hésitation qui ne dura pas longtemps, car le vénéré capitaine de Hyotei Gakuen se retourna depuis son siège à l'avant du bus pour fusiller les deux joueurs du regard.

« Shishido, Mukahi. Si vous tenez à ce qu'on vous laisse au bord de la route comme les deux crétins que vous êtes, vous n'avez qu'à le dire ! »  
« Cet imbécile m'a mordu ! » glapit Gakuto, fixant d'un oeil outré Shishido qui s'était retourné sur son siège, visiblement sur les nerfs.  
« Si tu tiens à ton intégrité physique, ne touche pas à ma casquette ! » cria le partenaire d'Ohtori en réponse.

Il agita dangereusement son poing sous le nez du roux, qui n'attendait que cela pour tenter d'y planter ses dents à son tour. Oshitari et Ohtori se dépêchèrent de les séparer à nouveau, ce dernier laissant échapper un « Shishido-saaaan ! » contrit.  
Devant cette situation digne d'une comédie burlesque de bas étage, Atobe laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. Sans même daigner lever les yeux, il aboya quelques ordres que les autres s'empressèrent – plus ou moins – d'obéir, au milieu des grognements et des plaintes agacées.

« Il a ses règles ou quoi ? » marmonna Gakuto, propulsé au fond du bus par les bons soins de Kabaji, qui eut l'excellent idée de prendre place à ses côtés.  
« Je te conseille fortement de te taire si tu ne veux pas finir le voyage dans la soute, Mukahi ! »  
« Tch ! »  
« Atobe, » intervint Oshitari, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Tu devrais peut-être.. »  
« Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Oshitari ! »  
« ... Ahem. »

Le silence enfin rétabli arracha presque un soupir de bonheur au capitaine de Hyotei Gakuen, qui laissa tomber sa tête contre son siège. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il se sentait fatigué et ce n'étaient pas les imbéciles assis derrière lui qui lui feraient oublier son mal de crâne. Les préparatifs avaient été laborieux, à cause de ce départ soudain et complètement imprévu. A quoi pensait Sakaki-sensei pour les envoyer tout d'un coup en camp d'entraînement, et ce sans le prévenir au préalable ?  
Atobe avait été plus que surpris d'apprendre cette décision, prise d'un commun accord avec la coach de Seigaku. Ce qui l'avait poussé à revoir tous ses plans, évidemment. La possibilité de rejouer contre Tezuka valait bien le sacrifice de son précieux temps dans un coin paumé au milieu du Japon, loin de ce qu'il appelait la _civilisation_. Il s'étonnait lui-même d'accorder autant d'importance au capitaine de Seigaku, mais celui-ci n'était-il pas son plus grand rival ?  
L'idée de le revoir lui faisait presque oublier la fatigue. Presque.

« Yuuuuuushi ! » geignit soudain la voix de Mukahi, flirtant inconfortablement dans les aigus. « Jiroh me bave dessus, fais quelque chose ! »  
« Gakuto, je suis en train de lire. »  
« Yuuuuuuushi ! »

Atobe ferma douloureusement des yeux, sentant sa migraine prendre de l'ampleur. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que son équipe soit si bruyante, aahn ?

¤¤¤

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, une autre personne se ressassait les mêmes pensées, stoïquement assis à l'avant du car. Tezuka broncha à peine quand un sachet de crackers lui passa sous le nez, pour aller lamentablement s'écraser contre une vitre qui n'avait rien demandé. Il n'eut aucune réaction non plus lorsque Kikumaru fit un vol plané au dessus de son siège, suivi de Momoshiro qui tentait de le rattraper. Il y avait des jours où sa patience le surprenait lui-même.

« Eiji ! » cria Oishi, tentant vaillamment de tenir son partenaire de double en place. « Reviens t'asseoir, et laisse Momo et Echizen tranquilles ! »  
« Ils n'avaient qu'à pas commencer, nya ! »  
« Eiji-senpai est en forme, » commenta le benjamin de la troupe, épongeant sans enthousiasme tout le Ponta que Kikumaru lui avait fait renverser.

Il commençait sérieusement à regretter d'être venu, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Quoique, à la réflexion, échapper à son pervers de père et à l'agaçant Horio compensait un peu la torture que son équipe lui infligeait... ou ne tarderait pas à lui infliger, si on en jugeait par le regard de Tezuka-buchou. Ce dernier s'empressa de lui donner raison.

« Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Echizen. 10 tours de terrain quand nous serons arrivés. »  
« Mada mada dane. »  
« 30, Echizen. »  
« ... »

Le voyage se poursuivit dans un calme relatif, bien qu'il fut difficile d'empêcher Inui d'empoisonner tout le monde avec sa nouvelle concoction, pompeusement baptisée _Inui Aozu Special Deluxe Version 4.2_. La fatigue avait eu raison des joueurs et les avait laissés somnolant sur leur siège, au plus grand soulagement de Ryuzaki-sensei assise au volant. Et au plus grand bonheur de Fuji, qui put ainsi inaugurer son nouvel appareil photo -- offert par son cher Yuuta, cet adorable petit ange. Il était persuadé que Tezuka adorerait cette photo de lui assoupi, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

Le garçon poussa un petit soupir heureux et se cala confortablement dans son siège. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils partaient en camp d'entraînement, même si cela supposait supporter Hyotei Gakuen et leur arrogant capitaine pour au moins deux semaines. Faire une petite pause dans les études pour se consacrer au tennis était une idée intéressante, voire même attrayante. Et pour couronner le tout, le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux était magnifique, se dit-il, admirant le lac qui s'étendait sur sa droite.  
Il ne résista pas à l'envie de prendre un énième cliché.

¤¤¤

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées dans le plus merveilleux des silences, quand soudain, un long geignement se fit entendre, suivi d'un bruit sourd contre le siège d'Atobe.

« 'tobe-buchou, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, » pleurnicha Jiroh les yeux larmoyants, accroché au bras de son capitaine incrédule.  
« Jiroh... On arrive dans dix minutes, ça ne peut pas attendre ? »  
« Ilfautquej'ailletoutdesuite ! »

Atobe réprima un soupir las et fit signe au conducteur de s'arrêter au bord de la route, retenant d'une main un Jiroh impatient qui trépignait littéralement sur place.

« Ecoute. Tu ne t'éloignes pas, tu te dépêches et surtout tu ne t'endors pas là-bas, compris ? »  
« Hai ! » chouina le blond, dont l'expression était devenue un subtil mélange de désespoir et d'impatience contenue.

Une pointe de pitié germant dans son coeur que certains qualifiaient de desséché, Atobe se décida enfin à le lâcher. Il l'observa avec avec inquiétude s'affaler à moitié sur le marche-pied du car, puis foncer droit vers le bois le plus proche. Il avait un sale pressentiment.

« Kabaji, va avec lui ! » ordonna t-il, suivant finalement son instinct.

Il ne serait pas dit qu'Ore-sama laissait les choses au hasard. Tel qu'il connaissait le blond, il risquait vraisemblablement de s'endormir contre un arbre ou de se perdre dans les bois... L'idée le faisait grincer d'ennui.  
Comme pour les dédommager du temps perdu, le car s'était arrêté juste devant un lac, dont la pureté de l'eau le faisait briller comme un diamant étincelant. Les rayons du soleil caressaient doucement sa surface sans ride, envoyant des milliers de reflets colorés se perdre dans les airs.  
Un paysage digne d'une carte postale, décida Atobe.

« Je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes, » annonça t-il aux autres, las d'être resté assis depuis des heures.

Il passa à côté d'Hiyoshi endormi sur son siège et descendit du bus, appréciant la légère brise qui lui soufflait au visage. Oshitari vint immédiatement le rejoindre, ce qui lui procura une chance de l'agacer un peu. C'était une activité qu'Atobe appréciait tout particulièrement.

« Tu ne restes pas avec ta femme ? » se moqua t-il, appréciant le froncement de sourcil que lui dédia Oshitari en réponse.  
« Combien de fois dois-je te répéter qu'il n'y _rien_ entre Gakuto et moi ? » lâcha le tensai, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Je ne m'appelle pas Shishido. »  
« Vraiment ? »

Oshitari renifla, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos de capitaine égocentrique qui voyait le mal là où il n'y en avait pas. Atobe ricana et s'abstint de commenter, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Après tout, c'était si _amusant_ d'ennuyer le tensai, surtout sur sa présumée relation amoureuse avec son partenaire de double. Enfin, la vie privée de ses joueurs ne le regardait pas.  
Il laissa distraitement son regard glisser sur le lac, admirant les éclats colorés de sa surface polie. L'eau était très claire, mais il y avait comme une ombre, remarqua t-il. Une silhouette attira soudain son attention, et il fronça des sourcils, avançant sur la rive.

« Il y a quelque chose dans l'eau, » déclara t-il, les yeux intensément fixés sur le lac, pupilles étrécies comme lors de son fameux Insight.  
« Oh, quoi donc, une baleine ? »

Ignorant les railleries du tensai, Atobe se pencha sur l'eau, certain d'avoir vu bouger quelque chose. Pendant ce qui lui parut de longues minutes, il ne vit absolument rien, juste une eau cristalline, pure de tout animal ou fragment de végétation. Ce qui est en soit, était étrange ; il n'avait pas affaire à une piscine privée avec système de filtrage ultra perfectionné intégré, si ?  
Juste au moment où il commencer à douter de ses perceptions, Oshitari lui agrippa la main.

« Je crois que je l'ai vu, » murmura le brun, tripotant nerveusement ses lunettes. « Cette chose... »  
« Tu as pu voir ce que c'était ? »

Oshitari lui dédia un regard hanté, ce qui inquiéta légèrement son capitaine. Le tensai semblait sur le point de défaillir, pâle comme un linge.

« Oshitari ? »  
« C'était... »

Le garçon hésita.

« C'était assez étrange... Il me semble avoir vu une personne grande, pâle, l'air assez arrogante, avec un mystérieux grain de beauté sous l'oeil... Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. Ce ne serait pas ton reflet, par hasard ? »

Devant la tête que faisait Atobe, Oshitari ricana, fier de son petit effet. De son côté, Atobe, devant tant de crétinerie profonde, décida de faire celui qui n'avait rien entendu. Oshitari ne perdait rien pour attendre de toute façon. Reniflant avec dédain, le châtain se repencha sur le lac, fouillant les flots des yeux. Il était persuadé avoir vu une silhouette dans l'eau, un énorme poisson peut-être, ou plus irrationnellement, le corps d'un tensai débile ayant sérieusement énervé son capitaine -- Atobe avait envie de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités.

« Je plaisantais, Keigo, » murmura Oshitari, sourire moqueur toujours aux lèvres.  
« Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, Oshitari. »

A sa décharge, Oshitari prit la rebuffade sans broncher, habitué à de telles remontrances. Satisfait, Atobe reprit sa recherche, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Son regard glissa distraitement à la surface miroitante du lac, ayant perdu tout son interêt... Jusqu'au moment où deux bras liquides jaillirent de l'eau pour l'attirer dans les flots.

« ATOBE ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de voir Oshitari tenter de le rattraper et d'hurler son nom, avant que tout ne devienne noir.

¤¤¤

L'équipe de Seigaku fut relativement heureuse de quitter le confort exigu de leur car pour celle de la petite cour où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Terminus, avait crié Ryuuzaki-sensei, réveillant les joueurs assoupis. Ils étaient à présent devant la pension qu'ils allaient occuper pendant deux semaines, placée juste à l'orée du bois qu'ils avaient traversé pour venir.

« On dirait une maison de film d'horreur, » commenta Momo, observant le bâtiment. « Elle est énorme ! »

Elle lui rappelait beaucoup la demeure qu'ils avaient loué lors de leur précédent camp, juste avant la finale des Régionales contre Rikkaidai. Il ricana intérieurement ; il avait vraiment hâte de voir la réaction des joueurs de Hyotei quand ils verraient l'endroit. Bien que son état soit loin du délabrement, le style ancien de la maison avait quelque chose d'intimidant, de mystérieux. Ce n'était pas un hôtel cinq étoiles avec suites majestueuses, quoi.  
Kaidoh devait penser la même chose car, pour une raison indéterminée, son corps fit brusquement demi-tour vers le bus qu'ils venaient de quitter et s'engouffra précipitamment à l'intérieur. Inui eut un petit rire et se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

« Il y a huit courts placés juste derrière la maison et un gymnase, » dit Ryuzaki-sensei, les mains plantées sur les hanches. « Hyotei Gakuen ne semble pas encore arrivé. On va aller s'installer, et vous irez visiter après. »

Elle les regarda sortir leurs bagages de la soute, puis consulta rapidement sa montre.

« C'est bizarre que personne ne soit venu nous accueillir, Kameko-san était pourtant prévenue de notre arrivée... »  
« La maison a l'air vide, » acquiesça Oishi, après avoir tapé trois coups à la porte. « EH OH, IL Y A QUELQU'UN ? »  
« Nya, Oishi ! » cria Kikumaru depuis l'entrée du bâtiment juxtaposant la pension. « Viens voir ça, il y a des trampolines ! »

Il fallut les forces combinées d'Oishi et de Kawamura pour l'empêcher d'aller vandaliser le gymnase, sous les yeux impuissants de Ryuuzaki-sensei, navrée. Celle-ci avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux laisser les jeunes s'occuper des autres jeunes, sous peine de se retrouver avec une catastrophe sur les bras...  
Stoïque comme jamais, Tezuka ajouta de nouveaux tours de terrain à ceux précédemment distribués, et la moitié des Regulars de Seigaku se retrouva à courir en rond dans la cour, grognon dans le cas d'Echizen, survolté dans celui de Kikumaru.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?' » demanda Oishi, se tournant vers Tezuka.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à répondre, quand un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, attirant leur attention. Fuji, assis sur sa malle, haussa un sourcil vaguement intéressé.

« Hyotei Gakuen semble arrivé, » commenta t-il, observant le car blanc et bleu se garer dans la cour près du leur.

Bizarrement, personne n'en sortit après l'immobilisation du bus, et une drôle d'agitation régnait à l'intérieur. Les joueurs de Seigaku s'échangèrent des regards surpris.

« Ils ont un problème, » remarqua immédiatement Inui, son carnet de notes à la main. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Tezuka. »  
« Hn. »

Bien que taciturne, Tezuka n'en était pas moins un homme d'action. Avec une équipe comme la sienne, il avait développé l'extraordinaire capacité à anticiper toutes les catastrophes dans un rayon d'un kilomètre à la ronde. Voir Hyotei arriver quelque part sans leur habituelle arrogance et sans leur capitaine à leur tête ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais signe. Il fit signe à Oishi et à Fuji de le suivre et se dirigea à grand pas vers le car.

¤¤¤

« Passez moi une autre couverture... Kabaji, occupe toi de Jiroh, je me charge d'Atobe. »

Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il ne portait le titre de tensai que pour le décorum. Oshitari aurait fait un bon chef, et il était en passe de le prouver. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau glacée de son capitaine, enveloppé dans d'épaisses couvertures. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange de voir Atobe sans conscience, sans son orgueil et sa suffisance. Quelque chose d'étrange et de profondément déstabilisant, si vous vouliez son avis.

« Le capitaine de Seigaku est là, » annonça Shishido, avançant dans l'allée du car. « Leur coach est là aussi. »  
« Allez leur expliquer la situation, toi et Ohtori. On va le transporter à l'intérieur, qu'ils préparent une chambre pour Atobe. »

Sous ses ordres, les joueurs de Hyotei s'organisèrent rapidement, s'affairant autour de leur capitaine en hypothermie. Oshitari semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, ce qui était assez rassurant pour qu'ils ne cèdent pas à la panique. Hiyoshi avait été désigné pour s'occuper de décharger leurs valises, avec l'aide de Mukahi. De son côté, Kabaji portait Jiroh, qui malgré la situation, dormait de nouveau d'un poing fermé. Oshitari admirait parfois sa capacité à ignorer tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda une voix grave, et le tensai se retourna pour voir Tezuka, accompagné de Fuji.

Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait Seigaku. Pour être honnête, il les trouvait plutôt amusant, et même assez touchant dans leur façon d'être, à toujours vouloir la victoire, même au prix de grands sacrifices. Il enviait parfois leur cohésion plus forte que celle au sein de son équipe, mais n'était pas jaloux. Hyotei était une école particulière de toute façon, il était impossible de la comparer aux autres lycées.  
Non, quand il y réfléchissait, il ne détestait pas Seigaku. Il détestait juste Tezuka Kunimitsu.

« Atobe est tombé dans le lac, » répondit-il du bout des lèvres, peu enclin à parler. « Et l'eau était gelée. »  
« En cette saison ? »

Le brun fut dispensé de répondre à la question de Fuji grâce à l'intervention d'Ohtori, penché sur son capitaine.

« Je crois qu'il s'est réveillé, Oshitari-san ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Atobe cligna des yeux et marmonna quelque chose. Revenu à la conscience, il grelotta et porta une main tremblante à sa tempe, une légère grimace de douleur sur ses traits. Oshitari l'aida à se mettre en position assise.

« Tu vas mieux, Atobe ? »  
« Je me sens aussi bien qu'après être tombé entre les mains de mon fan-club le jour de la St Valentin, » grinça son capitaine, décomposé, et tous les joueurs présents lui dédièrent une petite pensée désolée.

Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu ce qui lui servait d'humour, pensa le tensai. Il ramassa la couverture qu'Atobe avait fait tomber de ses épaules dénudées, fronçant des sourcils à la vue de sa peau couverte de chair de poule.

« Tu es bleui de froid, » commenta t-il, commençant à ôter sa veste pour en couvrir son capitaine. « Ca ne te ressemble tellement pas d'être aussi maladroit ! »  
« Il y avait une fille dans l'eau, » murmura Atobe, les lèvres violettes. « Elle m'a tiré dans le lac. »  
« Hein ? »

Un silence abasourdi suivit cette déclaration. Pendant quelques secondes, Oshitari se demanda si le châtain n'avait pas perdu toute sa tête, peut-être à cause du changement brutal de température. Il aurait dû apporter un des bouquins de médecine que son père conservait dans sa bibliothèque pour tenter d'en tirer un diagnostic...

« Il n'y avait rien, Atobe, » dit-il doucement, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Tu as juste perdu ton équilibre et tu es tombé... »  
« Tu insinues qu'Ore-sama ment ? »

Voir Atobe perdre sa contenance était généralement très mauvais signe. Oshitari se sentait franchement inquiet à présent, et il n'était pas le seul.

« Il n'y a personne dans la maison, mais Momoshiro et Echizen ont trouvé les clés sous le paillasson, » intervint Fuji. « Il y a du chauffage à l'intérieur, tu seras mieux là bas, Atobe-san. »

Trop faible pour protester, Atobe se laissa aider, soutenu d'un côté par Oshitari, et de l'autre par Tezuka, au plus grand déplaisir du tensai de Hyotei. Ils descendirent du car et se dirigèrent vers la pension, dont la porte avait été déverrouillée. Ils ne virent pas la paire d'yeux qui les suivit du regard...

* * *

(tbc) 


	2. Yumemaboroshi Gasshuku

**(Yumemaboroshi Gasshuku Universe)**

**YumeGa  
**par Eleawin

**

* * *

Chapitre 2**  
Yumemaboroshi Gasshuku

* * *

« Ryuuzaki-sensei et le chauffeur de l'autre car sont descendus au village, » annonça Oishi, entrant dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Ryoma, Momoshiro, Eiji, Inui, et fait surprenant, Hiyoshi.

Ce dernier avait quitté la chambre de son capitaine où toute l'équipe de Hyotei s'était réunie, las de les entendre débattre sur la santé mentale d'Atobe. C'était déjà assez difficile de supporter Atobe en temps normal, mais l'apercevoir dans cet état le rendait presque malade. Il détestait voir son capitaine ainsi, trop habitué à le voir fort et orgueilleux. C'était comme s'immiscer dans son intimité, et il avait préféré quitter la pièce avant de péter un plomb.

« Monkey King va mieux ? » demanda Echizen, à son plus grand ennui.

S'ils comptaient développer ce sujet, Hiyoshi trouverait sûrement mieux à faire ailleurs. Heureusement, Oishi se contenta de répondre par un succinct oui, et la conversation prit un autre tour.

« C'est quand même dingue que cette maison soit vide, » murmura Momoshiro, pianotant nerveusement des doigts sur la table. « Je veux dire, on a prévenu de notre arrivée non ? Ce serait la moindre des choses de venir nous accueillir ! »  
« Si tu as faim, demande à Taka-san de te faire quelque chose, » marmonna Echizen, visiblement blasé.  
« Oï, Echizen ! Ce n'est pas une question d'avoir faim, c'est juste une question de politesse ! -- quoique ça doit être une notion inconnue pour toi, gamin insolent. »  
« Tu es bien placé pour en parler, Momo-senpai. »  
« Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »  
« Ochibi vient de traiter Momo de gamin insolent ! » commenta Kikumaru, malicieux.

Oishi se dépêcha de faire taire son partenaire qui ajoutait de l'huile sur le feu, à la plus grande joie d'Inui. Pendant quelques secondes, Hiyoshi l'observa avec une profonde curiosité griffonner des choses indéterminées sur son cahier, ses lunettes luisant bizarrement sous la lampe de la cuisine. Inui releva soudain la tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Hiyoshi-kun ? »  
« R.. rien du tout. »

Le joueur de Hyotei se trouva un soudain intérêt pour le plafond, décoré de motifs tordus et tarabiscotés. Il n'était jamais bon d'attirer l'attention d'Inui Sadaharu, ce n'était un mystère pour personne. Et qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc suspect qu'il venait de mettre dans le mixeur, d'abord ?

Décidant qu'il n'était pas à sa place dans cette ambiance Seigakuenne, Hiyoshi se leva et se dirigea vers le salon, à la recherche d'un endroit plus paisible. L'atmosphère de la maison était étrange, décida t-il, passant devant un grand miroir incrusté dans le mur du couloir. Il s'arrêta un instant pour se regarder, observant son teint pâle et les cernes sous ses yeux. Le voyage l'avait fatigué plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Derrière lui, il pouvait voir le hall d'entrée, immaculé malgré les valises qui s'accumulaient dans un coin. On avait clairement fait le ménage avant leur arrivée, même si personne n'était venu les accueillir. Ryuuzaki-sensei était descendue au village avec le chauffeur de leur car, ce dernier ayant loué une chambre dans la ville. Le professeur de Seigaku semblait penser pouvoir en apprendre plus en interrogeant les villageois. En attendant, aucun joueur n'avait osé investir les chambres à l'étage, préférant attendre le retour de leur hôtesse.

« Cette pension a un drôle de nom, » dit une voix derrière son dos, et Hiyoshi sursauta.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas vu Fuji Syûsuke arriver derrière lui, sa mince silhouette se reflétant clairement dans le miroir. Il se retourna, étonné que le tensai de Seigaku lui adresse la parole.

« Yumemaboroshi, » murmura doucement Fuji, les yeux clos.  
« Quoi ? »  
« C'est le nom qu'il y a d'inscrit sur la boîte aux lettres, » dit Fuji, un sourire aux lèvres. « _Rêve_... La pension du rêve. C'est mignon, non ? »

C'était surtout bizarre, pensa très fort Hiyoshi, résistant à l'envie de grimacer. Il tira une gueule de deux mètres de long et soupira, presque blasé.

« _Yumemaboroshi Gasshuku_, la pension du rêve.. Je refuse d'appeler pension un endroit où il n'y a même pas d'employés pour nous accueillir, » grommela t-il, croisant les bras.

Fuji se mit à rire, donnant à Hiyoshi la désagréable impression qu'il se moquait de lui. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, et encore moins avec un joueur d'une équipe adverse.

« Il se fout de moi... » marmonna t-il pour lui même, le visage fermé.

Fuji rit de nouveau, secouant doucement la tête.

« Saa... Hiyoshi-kun, tu me rappelles beaucoup mon petit frère... Yuuta a toujours cette manie de râler, lui aussi. »  
« Q.. Quoi ? Je ne râle pas ! »  
« Et cette manie de renier les faits... Si adorable... »

Mais il n'allait pas bien ! Shishido avait raison, ils étaient tous tarés à Seigaku ! Vaguement indigné, il lança un regard noir à Fuji qui lui souriait benoîtement et se préparait à se retirer, quand le joueur de Seigaku l'attrapa par le bras.

« Viens donc nous rejoindre dans le salon, Hiyoshi-kun... »

¤¤¤

« Jiroh ! Réveille toi ! Eh, princesse ! JIROH ! »

Gakuto se releva, repoussant une mèche de cheveux en arrière. Ca faisait bien dix minutes qu'il s'acharnait à hurler en vain, il commençait à s'user les cordes vocales.

« Rhaa... » soupira t-il, secouant de la tête. « Ca ne marche pas ! »

« Jiroh-san doit être fatigué du voyage, » dit Ohtori. « Laissons le dormir... »  
« Cet idiot a suffisamment dormi comme ça, » grommela Shishido. « Réveille le, Mukahi ! »

Les trois joueurs de Hyotei étaient descendus de l'étage et s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon, pour retrouver un quatrième membre de leur équipe, endormi comme à son habitude. Gakuto poussa un grand soupir blasé et se laissa tomber à côté de Jiroh sur le canapé.

« Réveille-toi ! » hurla t-il dans son oreille, lui chatouillant le ventre dans l'espoir de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.  
« C'est sans espoir, » commenta Ohtori. « On devrait peut-être le porter à l'étage ? »  
« J'abandonne ! » déclara Gakuto, agacé. « Si tu veux le porter en haut, fait le tout seul ! »

Ils soupirèrent en choeur, éreintés. La journée avait été horrible, et ils se retrouvaient coincés dans une pension vide de tous occupants, perdue dans la campagne japonaise. Avec un capitaine proche de la crise de nerf, qui plus est.

« Il est bien mieux ici, » murmura Shishido, étouffant un bâillement. « Cette drama queen d'Atobe a décidé de mener la vie impossible à tous ceux qui l'approchent, il vaut mieux ne pas le croiser. »

Et c'est toi qui l'appelles comme ça ? Voulut s'exclamer Mukahi, mais il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour provoquer Shishido quand Yuushi n'était pas là.  
Oshitari avait décidé de rester avec Atobe pour l'obliger à rester au lit, à la plus grande rage de leur buchou. Atobe pouvait être si têtu, parfois... Ohtori s'agita, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser Oshitari-senpai seul avec Kabaji et Atobe à l'étage. Ce dernier était très capable de le faire mettre à la porte, en dépit de tout bon sens. Après le choc thermique, Atobe avait été pris d'une légère fièvre, normale d'après le tensai mais inquiétante quand même... Surtout s'ils prenaient en compte ses divagations. Ils auraient peut-être dû le forcer à suivre Ryuuzaki-sensei pour voir un médecin, même si cela signifiait en subir les conséquences par la suite.

« On les entend crier d'ici, » remarqua Gakuto, qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

Il se leva et commença ses exercices de gymnastique. Il était vraiment souple, et Ohtori avait mal rien qu'à le regarder croiser ses bras derrière son dos et se baisser pour réveiller ses muscles, touchant presque le sol du nez.

Shishido marmonna quelque chose et ferma les yeux. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil où il était assis et prit une longue inspiration, l'expression de son visage s'adoucissant imperceptiblement. Ohtori, installé sur l'accoudoir de ce même fauteuil, pouvait presque sentir le corps de son senpai se détendre. Il était vraiment près de Shishido-san, et il s'étonnait encore que ce dernier ne l'ait pas envoyé paître, gentiment certes, mais paître quand même.

Il regarda son partenaire. Les yeux clos, Shishido avait réellement l'air plus doux, voire plus fragile. Celui qui osait qualifier Shishido-san de fragile ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête, mais Ohtori ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont son cou gracile se découvrait quand il laisser tomber sa tête en arrière. Même sans ses cheveux longs et les maintenant habituelles égratignures qui lui recouvraient les bras et les jambes, Ohtori trouvait son aîné magnifique… Pas magnifique comme Atobe ou sexy comme Oshitari, mais beau à sa manière.

Shishido était parfois bourru, parfois impétueux, prétentieux ou encore coléreux, mais c'était aussi quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, quoiqu'il arrive. Même s'il rechignait à le montrer, Shishido-san était quelqu'un de généreux et qui prenait ingénument soin des autres, une fois passé sa tendance à l'agressivité. Ohtori savait qu'il entretenait une relation privilégiée avec lui, peut-être inexplicable, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu échanger sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait une sorte de fascination qui le liait à son partenaire de double, qui lui donnait cette indéfinissable envie de rester à ses côtés, quoiqu'en pense les autres... et quoiqu'en pense Shishido-san.

« Hoi, Choutarou ! »

Une main passa soudain devant ses yeux et il sursauta, manquant de tomber du fauteuil. Shishido le regardait d'un air amusé, mais aussi vaguement inquiet.

« Si tu es fatigué, tu devrais aller dormir, » dit-il doucement, le surveillant du coin de l'oeil.  
« Ohtori a le droit de dormir mais pas Jiroh, » remarqua tout bas Gakuto, narquois. « Si ce n'est pas du _favoritisme_ ça... Et je reste poli. »

Une chance pour lui que Shishido ne l'entendit pas mais Ohtori, qui avait l'oreille plus fine, perçut la pique et vira rapidement écarlate.

« Je vais bien, Shishido-san ! J'ai juste eu un moment d'absence... Tout vas bien, » répéta t-il, confus.

Devant sa réaction, Shishido haussa un sourcil perplexe mais n'ajouta rien. Il lança tout de même un regard vaguement soupçonneux vers Mukahi qui faisait comme si de rien n'était, pris du sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose. Ce qui était sans doute le cas, au vue du sourire innocent de l'acrobate. L'imbécile.

Une porte claqua à l'étage, suivi d'une dégringolade de marches d'escalier. Oshitari fit son apparition dans le salon, les joues rougies et le souffle court. Il lança un regard impérieux aux occupants de la pièce.

« J'ai besoin de mon sac, où vous avez mis les bagages ? »  
« Dans le hall, » répondit immédiatement Ohtori. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Oshitari-senpai ? »

Oshitari ne répondit pas mais commença à marmonner dans sa barbe des mots sans queue ni tête comme 'Atobe', 'imbécile', 'fièvre', 'âne bâté' et ainsi de suite, tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué. Shishido fronça des sourcils et se redressa de son fauteuil.

« Hoi, Oshitari ! Ohtori t'a posé une question ! »  
« Quoi ? » demanda la voix du tensai en provenance du hall.

Les joueurs de Seigaku pouvaient entendre le bruit des valises qu'on déplaçait, suivi d'un juron et de froissements de vêtements.

« Oh, désolé Ohtori-kun, » s'excusa Oshitari. « La fièvre d'Atobe a encore grimpé et cet imbécile refuse de prendre les médicaments qu'on lui donne... On va voir s'il ne va pas les prendre, » marmonna t-il en réapparaissant dans le salon, une petite trousse noire à la main.

Avant qu'un de ses coéquipiers ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour l'interroger, il avait déjà disparu par l'autre porte et grimpait quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Un silence abasourdi tomba sur la pièce. Ohtori se racla doucement la gorge.

« Si le cas d'Atobe-buchou a empiré, on devrait vraiment l'emmener voir un médecin, » commenta t-il, dévisageant ses senpai. « Vous pensez que c'est grave ? »  
« Atobe est bien plus résistant que ça, » lâcha Shishido. « ... au pire, on demandera à Ryuuzaki-sensei de l'emmener au village quand elle rentrera. »  
« Elle ne devrait pas tarder, ça fait bien trois heures qu'elle est partie, » dit Gakuto. « Qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant, il est l'heure de dîner, j'ai faim ! »

Shishido soupira.

« T'es pas le seul... »  
« On a préparé des choses à grignoter dans la cuisine, » dit soudain une voix.

Inui Sadaharu de Seigaku se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un verre suspect à la main. Il leur dédia un petit sourire et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Fuji ? Ca fait bien une heure que je le cherche... »  
« Pas vu, » répondit Gakuto. « Dis moi... Y a vraiment des choses à manger dans le coin ? »

¤¤¤

Il était dans un monde étrange, avec plein de couleurs et de vapeurs irisées. Le soleil flirtait avec la lune et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel turquoise, au milieu d'oiseaux féeriques au plumage de feu et de glace.

Il n'avait pas peur, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait là. Il était assis sous un arbre, appréciant le contact de l'herbe tendre sur sa peau. Une petite brise soufflait, légère et agréable. Il aurait aimé rester ainsi pour toute l'éternité, dans son petit bonheur de monde.

Mais bien sûr, le destin en décida autrement. Quand cette personne apparut devant lui, il avait immédiatement su qu'elle ne lui vaudrait que des ennuis. Elle avait l'air frêle et maladive, mais son regard était brûlant, si brûlant que ça en devenait effrayant. La flamme dans ses yeux semblait pouvoir le carboniser sur place, et il recula, alarmé.

« _Tu es comme moi_, » dit l'Autre, et il voulut lui dire qu'il se trompait mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

L'être avança et l'enlaça, faisant tout disparaître dans une gerbe d'étincelles aveuglante. Le monde fut lacéré, anéanti en morceau, le ciel fut fendu, déchiqueté de part en part. Le soleil tomba et la lune brûla comme un morceau de bois, à demi décrochée de son socle céleste. Les couleurs se fanèrent et il ne restait plus rien, que des tons de gris dans un monde détruit.

Alors il ferma les yeux et tout devint noir, définitivement cette fois… Il espérait juste que les autres le retrouveraient.

¤¤¤

C'était une petite chambre boisée sobrement décorée mais avec goût, meublée d'un lit, d'un bureau et d'une armoire placée contre le mur. Un tapis avait été placé au centre de la pièce, représentant un oiseau sur un fond noir et doré. Assez atypique comme décoration, mais elle avait son charme. Même si les occupants présents ne semblaient pas y prêter grande attention.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te balades avec cette mallette de médecin sur toi, ahn ? »

« Là n'est pas la question. Ce n'est que de la soupe, je n'ai rien mis dedans, » dit Oshitari, le bol entre ses mains. « Tu as besoin d'avaler quelque chose de chaud. »

Si Atobe aurait été du style à faire la moue, il l'aurait fait et se serait peut-être même retranché dans un silence boudeur. Mais ce n'était heureusement pas du style du capitaine de Hyotei, même s'il dut se forcer à ne pas rouler des yeux. Son amour-propre et sa fierté démesurée lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de profondément répugnant dans le fait qu'une personne comme lui, leader et charismatique, soit réduit au rang d'un malade simple d'esprit dont il faudrait s'occuper. L'idée même lui donnait la nausée.

« Kabaji m'a déjà fait une tasse de thé, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, » lâcha t-il du bout des lèvres, dédiant un regard noir au tensai qui ne reculait pas.

Ce n'était pas vrai, il aurait aussi bien besoin de comprimés pour la migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes, mais ça il n'était pas près de l'avouer. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain et Tezuka apparut, l'air stoïque comme à son habitude. Il portait deux chaises sous chacun de ses bras et les posa dans la chambre, face au lit qu'occupait Atobe.

« Je ne sais pas où est Kabaji-kun, » dit-il en guise d'explication. « Je suppose qu'il a laissé ces chaises dans le couloir. »  
« Atobe lui a demandé d'aller les chercher, » confirma Oshitari. « Ca faisait bien une heure, on se demandait où il était passé... »

Atobe eut un claquement de langue agacé. Agitant ses jambes sous les couvertures, il contempla un instant l'idée de tout envoyer foutre en l'air pour se ruer hors de la chambre, loin d'Oshitari et de Tezuka qui le traitaient comme s'il était souffrant. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'Atobe Keigo détestait, c'était bien la faiblesse et la pitié qui allait avec. Il n'avait _pas_ besoin d'eux, il pouvait se débrouiller _seul_, il ne voulait _pas_ être chouchouté comme s'il était une petite babiole fragile qui au moindre coup de vent risquait de se briser. Et que faisait Kabaji quand on avait besoin de lui ?

« Il semblait bizarre, » continua Oshitari. « Il n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'Atobe est tombé dans le lac. Je sais qu'il n'est pas bavard d'habitude mais... »  
« Je ne suis pas _tombé_, combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? » le coupa brutalement Atobe, énervé.

Oshitari cligna des yeux. Pendant quelques instants, il essaya de conserver sa contenance et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, déconcerté. Au fond, il savait qu'il ferait mieux de se taire et de ne pas provoquer Atobe plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, mais c'était plus fort que lui. La présence de Tezuka le mettait sur les nerfs et l'attitude idiote de son capitaine ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi superstitieux, Atobe, » lâcha t-il avec lenteur. « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre à croire aux nymphes, aux sirènes et à tous ces trucs qu'on trouve dans les contes et légendes. »  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes, Oshitari ! »  
« J'essaye juste de comprendre, Atobe. » Oshitari soupira. « Tu te rends bien compte que ce que tu racontes ne tient pas debout ? »

Le châtain ne répondit rien, mais le regard assassin qu'il envoya au tensai était plutôt clair. Il haïssait qu'on mette en doute ses paroles, et il haïssait encore plus le fait de ne pas pouvoir les prouver. Il savait que ce qu'il disait n'avait pas grand sens, mais il n'y _pouvait_ rien. Ce n'était pas un caprice de sa part ou un tour de son imagination débordante, il n'était pas Jiroh ! Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se retrancher dans le silence, et ça lui faisait mal. Il n'était pas habitué à ronger son frein.

« Je vais voir si je ne trouve pas Kabaji-kun, » dit soudain Tezuka, rompant le silence dans la pièce.

Atobe hocha vaguement la tête et se roula sur le côté. Sa tête lui tournait désagréablement, rendant sa vue presque trouble, et il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de perdre connaissance s'il ne fermait pas les yeux tout de suite.

Oshitari le regarda s'assoupir lentement, incapable de faire autre chose que de veiller sur lui. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait profondément dans les symptômes de son capitaine mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et cette idée le rendait presque fou.

¤¤¤

Tezuka était inquiet. Ses gestes et son comportement ne montraient aucunement le trouble qu'il ressentait, mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à contrôler parfaitement le langage de son corps. Il savait cacher ses émotions, ses joies ou ses peines, la douleur qu'il éprouvait parfois quand il faisait un mouvement trop brusque avec son bras gauche, mais peut-être parce que cette dernière était imaginaire. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs mois que les médecins avaient déclarés son épaule complètement guérie et lui apte à rejouer au tennis. Atobe Keigo était un des rares à pouvoir lire à travers son masque sans expression, mais ce même Atobe Keigo était présentement cloué au lit par une forte fièvre. Et Tezuka était inquiet, car les autres personnes qui pouvaient s'en apercevoir étaient absentes.

« Je ne sais pas où ils sont, » dit Inui, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Je cherche Fuji depuis des heures sans le trouver, et Oishi s'est volatilisé avec Eiji. »

Ils étaient dans la cuisine, où se trouvaient également Momoshiro et Ryoma, qui en avaient fait leur quartier général. Kawamura était avec Kaidoh dans le salon, en compagnie des autres joueurs de Hyotei. Tezuka les avait croisé en descendant de l'étage.

« Impossible de mettre la main sur Hiyoshi et Kabaji non plus, » continua Inui. « Il y a 12 de chance qu'ils se soient perdus dans les bois derrière la maison. »  
« Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils peuvent faire dans les bois à cette heure de la nuit, » marmonna Echizen, à moitié affalé sur la table.

La nuit était tombée et Ryuuzaki-sensei n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle n'avait pas non plus appelé, avait anxieusement fait remarquer Momoshiro. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas… Ryoma soupira et piocha une cacahuète dans le saladier posé sous son nez, la croquant sans conviction. Il sentait ses paupières se fermer, alourdies de sommeil. Ils étaient partis à l'aube, et malgré la sieste qu'il avait piquée dans le car, le petit prodige de Seigaku tombait de fatigue…

Tout en sachant qu'il était incapable de dormir avant de savoir où étaient passés ses senpai.

« Je vais aller voir dans les environs, » décida Inui, s'adressant à Tezuka.  
« Hn. Je remonte à l'étage. »

Tezuka-buchou semblait s'inquiéter pour Atobe, dont l'état s'était paraît-il aggravé. Et évidemment, ils étaient coincés dans une maison vide de tout occupant, quelque part dans un coin paumé. C'était une situation digne d'un film d'horreur, non ?  
Momo semblait penser la même chose.

« Echizen, tu connais l'histoire de la maison abandonnée ? » demanda t-il après qu'Inui et Tezuka aient quitté la pièce.  
« … Non Momo-senpai… »

.. et je ne veux absolument pas la connaître, voulut-il rajouter, mais il savait que Momo se mettrait à geindre et à l'accuser d'être un mauvais kôhai s'il osait le dire à voix haute. Alors, comme d'habitude, Ryoma se taisait et subissait. Momo prit une grosse voix, écarquillant grand les yeux. Ca lui donnait un air assez stupide, pensa Echizen.

« C'était une petite maison située au fond d'un village, quelque part près d'Osaka. Les gens racontaient que cette maison était autrefois habitée pour un vieil homme et sa fille. Et tu sais ce qu'il se passa, Echizen ? »  
« …… Non Momo-senpai. »  
« Quand le vieil homme mourut, son fantôme resta sur terre pour hanter la demeure… Et tu sais ce qu'il se passa, Echizen ? »  
« … Non Momo-senpai… »

Lentement, pour faire durer le suspense, Momoshiro se pencha vers le première année et le fixa longuement, mortellement sérieux.

« Sa fille, terrifiée, décida de vendre la maison. Et tu sais ce qu'il se passa alors, Echi-kun ? »  
« ……… Non Momo-senpai……. »  
« Et bien, Burger King racheta le terrain et rasa la maison pour y construire un fast-food, » avoua Momo, se grattant le haut du crâne. « Et c'est pour ça que parfois, quand on écoute bien, entre deux frites et un cheeseburger, on peut encore entendre les pleurs de ce vieil homme lâchement abandonné par sa fille et… »  
« ……… T'es juste un crétin, Momo-sempai. »

¤¤¤

C'était trouble au départ, mais après avoir passé ce qui lui sembla être une éternité dans le noir, l'univers cessa de tourner et il put prendre pied sur la terre ferme. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait là. Le monde qui l'entourait était gris, dévasté. Et c'était étrange, parce qu'il avait une sensation de déjà-vu, comme si un souvenir profondément enfoui dans sa mémoire essayait de refaire surface.

Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il était Atobe Keigo, élève de troisième année à Hyotei Gakuen, capitaine du club de tennis de son école. Il était fils unique et héritier de la famille Atobe, une des plus riches et influentes familles du Japon. Il était…

Ses pensées s'effilochaient à mesure que les grains du temps s'écoulaient. Et puis le temps sembla se figer, et une musique s'éleva. Au début, ce n'était qu'une mélodie, un léger son qui résonnait dans l'air, doux et éthéré. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle se fit plus insistante, plus puissante. Elle lui vrillait le crâne et devint vite insupportable, tellement qu'Atobe eut envie de crier, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

Son cœur battait vite. _Bom, bom_… Et son sang semblait pulser dans ses veines. _Bom, bom_… Il avait le sentiment d'être sur le point d'exploser, écartelé sur un autel d'acier. _Bom, bom_… Le monde se remit à tourner, tourner et tourner jusqu'à complètement disparaître, dans un mélange de noir et de gris.

Soudain, une lumière se fit jour sous ses yeux et il le vit. Le maître de ce monde. C'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, il le savait, mais il était incapable de mettre un nom sur ce visage. Ils avaient pourtant été proches dans le temps, presque comme deux frères. Il pouvait encore se rappeler de la sensation de ses boucles blondes sous ses doigts, de la façon dont il se comportait quand un événement exaltant le réveillait. Qui était-il déjà ? Et pourquoi était-il pris dans ce cocon destructeur ?

La vision disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et d'autres images la remplacèrent. Il y avait ces gens, étranges dans leurs habits blancs et leurs grandes ailes ; il y avait ces femmes, belles dans leurs habits de lumière et de vapeur, mais dangereuses avec leurs canines glacées. Et puis, il y avait ce sang, épais et écarlate, qui recouvrait tout, absolument tout, âcre et écoeurant au point de lui donner la nausée.

Une douleur lancinante lui labourait la poitrine et il aurait voulu disparaître, s'enfuir de cet univers froid et inhospitalier. C'est un rêve, lui disait son subconscient, s'accrochant au bribes de réalité qui existaient encore. Un rêve, un véritable cauchemar, une chimère née de son imagination et de ses peurs. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, parce que la douleur était telle qu'il se sentait presque mourir, incapable de penser à une autre voie de secours. Il avait juste besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour y échapper.

« Atobe ! »

La voix qui l'appelait était peut-être sa sauveuse. Ancrée dans le réel, elle le tirait hors de ce monde imaginaire laissé à l'abandon, transformé en piège meurtrier…

¤¤¤

« Atobe ! » appela plus fort Oshitari, penché sur son capitaine.

Atobe était baigné de sueur et brûlant d'une fièvre qui refusait de baisser, malgré les efforts du tensai. Le jeune homme semblait pris d'un cauchemar et gémissait dans son sommeil. Même Morphée lui refusait le repos, semblait-il…

« Ca fait… mal.. » hoqueta Atobe, à moitié conscient.

Il s'agita encore, et Oshitari dut le maintenir contre lui pour l'empêcher de se cogner contre le bord du lit. Atobe était chaud et moite contre son torse, le visage à moitié enfoui dans sa chemise. Il semblait reprendre lentement connaissance, et Oshitari ne le relâcha que quand il fut sûr qu'il était entièrement réveillé.

« Un cauchemar ? » demanda t-il au châtain qui s'était repris, et qui regardait autour de lui d'un air vaguement hébété.  
« J-je ne sais plus… Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

La voix d'Atobe était encore un peu tremblante, même s'il le cachait bien, remarqua Oshitari. Il connaissait Atobe depuis assez longtemps pour être capable de repérer ce genre de choses. Il tendit un verre d'eau au châtain qui le prit et l'avala d'un trait. Sans prononcer un mot, Oshitari prit la boîte de pilules qu'il avait préparé pendant qu'Atobe dormait et se prépara à la tempête qui allait lui tomber dessus quand il les proposerait à son capitaine…

Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire.

* * *

**(tbc)**


	3. Dans un tourbillon de plumes

**Yumemaboroshi Gasshuku Universe**

**YumeGa  
**par Eleawin

* * *

**Chapitre 3**  
Dans un tourbillon de plumes

* * *

Tous les calculs et toutes les probabilités du monde ne pouvaient pas l'aider dans cette situation. Inui faisait face à un phénomène qu'un autre que lui aurait qualifié d'irréel ou de surnaturel, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'inexplicable en ce bas monde… Même lorsque ses coéquipiers disparaissaient dans la nature, sans qu'il soit capable de les retrouver. 

« Inui-sempai… »

La voix de Kaidoh était rauque mais elle sonnait comme une musique à ses oreilles. Inui se retourna pour faire face à son kôhai, son carnet ouvert à la main. Kaidoh avait l'air plutôt pâle, remarqua immédiatement Inui. Il savait à quel point le deuxième année détestait tout ce qui faisait peur et était anormal… La présente situation ne pouvait que l'effrayer, même si sa fierté lui interdisait de le reconnaître. C'était mignon, quelque part.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Kaidoh ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Ils étaient dans le couloir débouchant dans le hall d'entrée, entre le salon et la cuisine. Inui venait de quitter Momoshiro et Echizen et Kaidoh sortait du séjour. La nuit était tombée depuis des heures mais Ryuuzaki-sensei n'était toujours pas revenue. Comme pour en rajouter une couche, ils s'étaient rendus compte que leurs portables ne pouvaient plus capter, les rendant complètement hors service. Pour couronner le tout, la fièvre d'Atobe avait encore augmenté, d'après ce que lui avait rapporté Tezuka. Ca en devenait inquiétant.

Kaidoh secoua la tête et regarda le bout de ses chaussures. Mais Inui était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre que son kôhai avait juste besoin de la compagnie de quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance pour se rassurer. Et au fond, il se sentait incroyablement flatté d'être la personne que Kaidoh avait choisie… Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour cacher le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres et se racla la gorge.

« Je vais refaire le tour de la maison… Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Kaidoh eut l'air d'hésiter. Evidemment, la prudence lui dictait de rester avec les autres et ne de pas s'éloigner du salon où tout le monde se trouvait, mais ils ne risquaient rien à deux, n'est ce pas ? … Kaidoh était intimement persuadé du contraire, mais étrangement, c'était le genre de risque qu'il osait prendre avec son sempai. Et puis, il ne voulait pas passer pour un peureux.

« Tu crois que les autres vont bien ? » demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.  
« Il n'y aucune raison pour qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose, » déclara Inui, préférant rester vague sur le sujet.

Est-ce qu'il devait avouer que ses probabilités ne lui servaient absolument à rien dans de telles conditions ? Il avait besoin de données, de beaucoup plus de données. Et si elles ne venaient pas à lui, Inui était tout disposé à aller les chercher…  
Il avança dans le corridor, simplement éclairé par de petites lampes accrochées à intervalles réguliers aux murs. Kaidoh le regarda partir, hésitant encore sur la marche à suivre. Mais il se sentait toujours plus courageux quand Inui était là, et c'était la raison pour laquelle en dépit de tout bon sens, il lui emboîta le pas dans le couloir où il avait vu disparaître un peu plus tôt Oishi et Kikumaru…   
Inui-sempai était là, après tout.

¤¤¤

Atobe avait essayé de toutes ses forces d'être patient et de supporter sans broncher l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, mais même le plus parfait des hommes avait ses limites.

« Ca suffit, Oshitari ! »

Il se relaissa tomber sur ses coussins, épuisé. Cette discussion ne les menait nulle part, et pire, lui tapait tellement sur les nerfs qu'il dut prendre sur lui même pour ne pas envoyer le premier projectile venu dans la tête du tensai. Les lèvres pincées, Oshitari recula un peu, les joues écarlates. Atobe ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux, et c'était avec une certaine fierté qu'il s'en attribuait tout le mérite.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Atobe ! Tu es malade et.. »  
« Je vais très bien ! »  
« Oh, mais bien sûr, et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as un quarante de fièvre ! » hurla presque le tensai, ce qui eut pour effet de se faire tasser un peu Atobe sur lui même, peu habitué à qu'on lui parle ainsi.

Agacé, Oshitari serra le poing et essaya de se calmer. Il regarda Tezuka, adossé contre le mur, et se retint de rouler des yeux devant tant de stoïcisme incarné. Ca ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de lui prêter main forte, non ?  
Comme s'il percevait ce message subliminal, Tezuka prit la parole.

« Atobe, tu devrais... »  
« Pas toi aussi, Tezuka ! Laissez moi tranquille ! »

Atobe semblait avoir un regain d'énergie et campait fermement sur ses positions. Tezuka soupira et décida de retourner dans son silence contemplatif, confiant le reste à Oshitari qui semblait plus apte à gérer le problème. Le brun prit une longue et profonde inspiration.

« Atobe, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi _irresponsable_... Tu _délires _complètement, tu vois des choses _bizarroïdes_, tu n'es visiblement pas bien du tout ! Alors fais un effort et AVALE CE PUTAIN DE SIROP ! »  
« Désolé mais je ne suis pas adepte de l'auto médicamentation, » murmura lentement le châtain, blême de rage. « ET CESSE D'AGIR COMME SI J'AVAIS PERDU LA TETE ! »  
« Ca te paraît tout à fait normal de voir des sirènes ou je ne sais quelles créatures imaginaires, peut-être ? »  
« Tu es vraiment lent d'esprit, Oshitari. Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter pour que tu comprenne ? »  
« Je suis peut-être lent d'esprit, mais j'ai le mérite de ne pas l'avoir perdu ! »  
« CA SUFFIT ! SORS D'ICI ! »  
« Tu n'es pas en état pour donner des ordres, Atobe ! Arrête de faire l'enfant, tu as passé l'âge de faire des caprices ! »

Atobe laissa échapper un claquement furieux et se tourna comme une furie vers Tezuka, qui s'appliquait très fort à faire partie du décor... Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici, au fait ?

« Fais le sortir, Tezuka ! »

Le capitaine de Seigaku soupira. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à tout ça, or Atobe semblait ne pas vouloir lui laisser le choix… Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Oshitari était déjà parti, claquant la porte si fort que le petit panneau ornemental accroché à sa poignée se décrocha pour aller s'écraser au sol. On pouvait entendre Oshitari dégringoler l'escalier et re-claquer une autre porte, sans doute celle de la cuisine. Atobe remonta la couverture sur lui, les lèvres pincées, si pâle qu'il semblait que tout le sang avait quitté son visage. Le silence se faisait lourd et inconfortable, mais il ne semblait pas pressé de le rompre.

« Il se fait du soucis pour toi, » lâcha finalement Tezuka.

Atobe ne répondit rien et contempla le plafond, les yeux brillants de fièvre. Oshitari n'était qu'un idiot, il ne comprenait rien…

¤¤¤

Oshitari débarqua bruyamment dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le premier siège libre, c'est-à-dire le canapé seulement occupé par Jiroh. Les murs tremblaient encore de son coup de colère, mais il s'en moquait complètement. Les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ça lui était égal. Et qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à le dévisager comme ça ?

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » lâcha t-il d'un ton brusque, de forte mauvaise humeur.  
« Pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur nous, » répliqua immédiatement Shishido. « On vous entendait d'ici… »

Shishido eut la bonne grâce de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet, et personne dans la pièce n'était assez suicidaire pour s'y aventurer. Mukahi était singulièrement ennuyé pour son meilleur ami, mais il connaissait Yuushi depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de lancer une vanne stupide. Il se tourna vers le seul joueur de Seigaku présent dans la pièce, Kawamura Takeshi.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas où sont tes coéquipiers ? On devrait faire quelque chose non ? » proposa t-il, sautant sur ses jambes pour s'approcher du siège de Kawamura. « Par exemple, tenter de les retrouver ? »  
« Qu'est ce que c'est encore cette histoire ? » questionna Oshitari, blasé.

Ne lui dites pas qu'il y avait encore un problème, en plus d'Atobe malade et de Ryuuzaki-sensei toujours pas rentrée ! C'était inexplicable que cette dernière ne soit toujours pas là alors qu'il était déjà nuit, l'aller-retour en car jusqu'au village ne devait pas prendre plus d'une heure. Ca faisait des heures qu'elle était partie, et des heures qu'Oshitari attendait pour demander le transfert de son capitaine dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de cette histoire, il regrettait presque le moment où il avait posé un pied dans le car qui les avait emmené ici !

« Nous ne savons pas où sont passés Hiyoshi et Kabaji, » répondit Ohtori, ses grands yeux miroitant d'inquiétude. « Ni où sont les autres membres de Seigaku. Ca fait des heures qu'on ne les a pas revu.»  
« Quoi, vous voulez dire qu'ils ont disparu ? »

C'était une question stupide, évidemment. Les autres n'étaient pas assez bêtes pour jouer à cache-cache à un tel moment. Il avait dû leur arriver quelque chose… Oshitari se pinça le nez, accumulant toute la fatigue de la journée.

« Tezuka nous a dis de ne pas bouger d'ici, » dit Kawamura, troublé.  
« Oh, vraiment ? »

Oshitari se retint de lâcher une réplique cinglante et bien venue. Tezuka n'avait pas jugé bon de l'avertir de ce délicat petit problème, hein ? Il venait prendre sa place auprès d'Atobe et se permettait en plus de jouer au petit chef avec les autres. Et bien si c'était comme ça, il ne voyait pas en quoi lui, joueur de Hyotei Gakuen, serait supposé obéir aux ordres d'un capitaine d'une équipe rivale. Il se leva, jeta un regard agacé à Shishido qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose et se tourna vers Kawamura.

« Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, » déclara t-il. « Faites ce que je voulez, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici les bras croisés à ne rien faire. »

Il était peut-être impuissant face à la fièvre qui rongeait Atobe mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait rester là à se lamenter sur son sort. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas se morfondre sur l'état de santé de son capitaine.  
Les autres s'échangèrent des regards.

« Comme tu le sens, » lâcha finalement Shishido, s'auto désignant porte parole. « On ne va pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux, Oshitari. »

Et il ne voyait pas _comment_, de toute manière. Il aurait lui aussi voulu partir à la recherche des autres, mais quelque chose le taraudait, une impression bizarre qui ne voulait pas le quitter depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans la maison. Et il ne voulait pas quitter Choutarou, pour rien au monde. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger non plus en l'emmenant faire le tour des environs. Qui savait ce qui rôdait, et surtout, qui savait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ?

« Je viens avec toi, Oshitari-kun, » dit soudain Kawamura.

Il ferma le poing, déterminé. Qu'il désobéisse aux ordres de Tezuka était rare, mais il se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis pour Oishi, Eiji et Fujiko. Egalement pour Inui et Kaidoh, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une bonne heure… Etaient-ils partis, eux aussi ?  
Oshitari accueillit sa proposition d'un bref hochement de la tête et se dirigea vers le couloir. Kawamura lui emboîta le pas mais avant qu'ils n'aient franchi la porte, un cri les stoppa net.

« Attendez moi ! » dit Mukahi, s'élançant vers eux. « Je viens aussi ! »

Shishido les regarda partir sans rien dire. Il échangea un regard avec Ohtori, qui était assis près de Jiroh endormi. Pourquoi avait-il un sale pressentiment… ?

¤¤¤

Atobe soupira et se retourna une nouvelle fois. Il avait atrocement chaud et se sentait brûler, comme si on avait allumé un feu à l'intérieur de lui qui le carbonisait à moitié. Il repoussa ses couvertures dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de fraîcheur mais Tezuka se leva et replaça soigneusement les couettes à leur place initiale.

« J'ai chaud, » protesta faiblement Atobe, repoussant à nouveau les couvertures à ses pieds. « Ouvre la fenêtre... »  
« Attraper froid ne va pas faire disparaître ta fièvre, Atobe, » le sermonna le capitaine de Seigaku, remontant une nouvelle fois les couvertures sur le châtain. « Essaye de dormir un peu. »  
« Arrête de te comporter comme ça, toi aussi ! »

Est-ce qu'il croyait sincèrement que ce qu'il avait dit à Oshitari ne valait pas pour lui ? Crier faisait du bien à Atobe mais l'épuisait aussi drastiquement. Il se sentait vidé de ses forces, déjà bien entamées par son séjour dans l'eau et par son sommeil sans rêves. Loin de l'avoir reposé, ça lui avait laissé une sensation pénible d'éreintement que rien ne semblait pouvoir soulager. La chaleur anesthésiait ses sens et rendait ses mouvements plus lents et maladroits. Il détestait ça, et il détestait encore plus le fait d'être dans cet état alors que son rival était là. Ce n'était pas le rôle de Tezuka de s'occuper de lui, de toute façon.

« Bois, » ordonna Tezuka, lui tendant un verre d'eau sous le nez.

Et cette manie qu'ils avaient de lui dicter ce qu'il avait à faire… Atobe aurait apprécié lui rétorquer vertement quelque chose, mais à la place, pressa le verre froid contre ses lèvres craquelées. Le liquide qui s'écoula dans sa bouche le soulagea un peu mais pas pour longtemps ; il toussa, la gorge en feu, la vue troublée par les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir les mains de Tezuka lui donner de petites claques dans le dos et l'aider à s'asseoir, mais tout ce que Keigo voulait à ce moment c'était lui dire de sortir et de le laisser seul. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui !

« Laisse moi tranquille ! » parvint-il à dire entre deux quintes de toux.  
« Oshitari a raison, tu n'es vraiment pas en état d'être capricieux, Atobe.»

Atobe aurait vraiment voulu répondre par quelque chose de grossier, mais sa gorge n'était visiblement pas du même avis. Il toussa encore et chercha à reprendre sa respiration, calé contre Tezuka qui lui tapotait doucement le dos. Il ferma un instant les yeux et…

…_tout d'un coup, il vit une grande citadelle, blanche et glacée sous les rayons de l'astre solaire. Il pleuvait des plumes rouges, ensanglantées, virevoltant lourdement dans l'air figé. C'était comme dans un rêve et…_

« Atobe. »

…_et une douleur atroce lui vrilla soudain le dos, lui coupant la respiration et lui brouillant la vue. Une nouvelle pluie de plumes écarlates tourbillonna dans le ciel gris et vide, emportées par le vent. Il voulut crier mais…_

« Atobe ! »

…_mais sa voix semblait être aspirée par le néant qui l'entourait, noir et terrifiant. Sans ses ailes, il tombait, tombait, dévoré par ce gouffre de ténèbres et d'oubli._

« Ouvre les yeux. Réveille toi. »  
« T..Tezuka ? »

Il ne voulait pas dormir. Même s'il était mentalement et physiquement épuisé, il refusait de fermer les yeux, luttant de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil. Il prit une lente inspiration et s'éloigna de Tezuka, s'adossant contre le mur. La pièce tournait bizarrement autour de lui mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, les yeux obstinément fixés sur un point du plafond.

« Où est Kabaji ? » demanda t-il.

Sa voix sonnait même faible à ses oreilles mais il n'en avait cure. Peut-être que parler lui ferait oublier cette sensation d'engourdissement qu'il éprouvait dans tout le corps.

« Il va bien, » répondit simplement Tezuka.  
« Non, » répliqua Atobe. « S'il n'est pas ici, ça veut dire que quelque chose lui est arrivé. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe, Tezuka. »  
« Il va bien, » répéta Tezuka. « Ne t'occupe pas des autres et rétablis toi, Atobe. »

Atobe réprima une grimace agacée. Tezuka se _foutait_ de lui ? Il pensait sincèrement que lui, Atobe Keigo, allait rester là à ne rien faire pendant que les membres de son équipe devenaient il ne savait quoi ?

Il allait exprimer à haute voix son mécontentement quand…

« Tezuka… » murmura-t-il lentement, regardant ses bras. « Je saigne ? »

¤¤¤

« Qu'en pense-tu, Momo-sempai ? »

Momoshiro se gratta la tête. Quelle question. Qu'était-il supposé penser dans cette situation, quand presque tout le monde avait disparu et qu'il se retrouvait seul dans la cuisine avec Echizen ?

« Tezuka... nous a formellement interdit de bouger d'ici, » répondit-il finalement.

Il commençait à avoir la migraine. Il étouffa un bâillement et s'étira lentement, épuisé par sa journée. Il était près de minuit maintenant, et personne ne savait pourquoi Ryuuzaki-sensei n'était toujours pas rentrée. Ni où étaient passés les autres…

« T'es bizarre ! » lâcha soudain Echizen.

Ses yeux dorés luisant doucement sous la lumière de la lampe accrochée au dessus de la table. Momoshiro haussa un sourcil. Bizarre ? Qu'est ce que Ryoma racontait encore ? Le première année avait l'air sérieux pour une fois, il n'y avait pas cette étincelle moqueuse dans son regard ou son petit sourire en coin habituel.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda t-il, à moitié surpris.

L'autre moitié s'en moquait totalement. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être paniqué, voire agacé, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était un calme serein, à peine perturbé par les récents événements. Pour quelles raisons, il n'en savait rien, mais c'était mieux que l'état de panique dans lequel semblait être plongé Ohtori de Hyotei, non ? Dans le fond, peut-être que oui, c'était _bizarre_, mais pas nécessaire d'en faire tout un plat.

« Descendons au village, » décida soudain Echizen.  
« A pieds ? »

Ryoma ne répondit rien et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Longtemps. Momoshiro soupira finalement.

« Ok, ok… Laisse moi le temps d'aller chercher ma veste alors. »

¤¤¤

Tezuka resta complètement silencieux, envoyant un regard morne vers Shishido qui lui faisait face. Ils étaient devant la porte de la chambre d'Atobe, à quelques pas de l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Shishido était pâle et visiblement sur les nerfs.

« Et ils sont partis sans m'écouter, » termina le brun à la casquette, jouant nerveusement avec sa visière. « Ces imbéciles ! »

Il avait bien essayé de les arrêter, mais Momoshiro et Echizen avaient refusé de l'écouter. Momoshiro s'était contenté de hausser les épaules devant ses protestations, et Echizen lui avait sortit un '_Mada mada dane'_ qui lui avait franchement donné envie de mordre. Et ils étaient partis, à une heure du matin, vers un hypothétique village quelque part dans les environs. Ils avaient perdu la tête.

« Comment va Atobe ? » demanda t-il, voyant que Tezuka ne disait rien.  
« Etat stationnaire, » répondit brièvement le capitaine de Seigaku.

Shishido grinça devant tant d'apathie et s'avança pour entrer dans la chambre. Il fut assez surpris de se trouver nez à nez avec le bras de Tezuka en travers de la chambranle, lui interdisant clairement le passage. Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

« N'entre pas, » dit simplement Tezuka.

Shishido était conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air parfaitement bovin à cet instant précis, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Il recula et observa le mur que Tezuka formait devant la porte, inébranlable les bras croisés. Il fronça des sourcils.

« Oï ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, je ne peux pas voir mon capitaine ? »  
« N'entre pas, » répéta Tezuka, inexpressif comme jamais.

Et il n'offrait aucune explication, aucune justification. Shishido cligna des yeux, confus. Il contempla un instant l'idée d'utiliser des moyens plus radicaux pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, mais Tezuka fut plus rapide. En un clin d'œil il se retourna et se glissa dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

_Clic._

Shishido n'avait eu que le temps d'entrevoir la forme allongée d'Atobe dans son lit avant de se prendre la porte au nez.

« Quel… enfoiré… ! »

Indigné et n'arrivant pas à y croire, il redescendit bruyamment les marches de l'escalier avant de se reprendre. Ohtori dormait dans le salon, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. C'était bien triste mais Shishido n'avait actuellement personne à qui se plaindre sur le comportement infâme de Tezuka, puisque tout le monde avait décidé de disparaître. Et non, il n'était pas inquiet et prêt à piquer une crise de nerfs à n'importe quel moment, il le saurait sinon. Il était calme et serein et non pas rongé d'inquiétude comme Echizen semblait le croire quelques heures plus tôt. Il était…

Ses réflexions furent brutalement interrompues quand une scène surréaliste lui tomba sous les yeux à son entrée dans le salon.

_C'était un jeu ; il détruisait le monde et eux le reconstruisaient. Peu importe que ça ne puisse durer pour l'éternité, le plus longtemps était le mieux._

« Oï ! Jiroh, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâche Choutarou ! »

_Au début, c'était par vengeance. Mais plus il s'enfonçait dans ce gouffre amer, plus ce besoin était pressant. Détruire, détruire, détruire, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien._

« Bon sang ! »

Il était en train de le tuer ! Sprintant vers le blond qui maintenait fermement un coussin sur le visage d'Ohtori allongé, il se jeta sur lui mais…

_Tant pis si ce qu'il faisait le maudissait à jamais dans ce monde de pêchés. Il ne lui restait plus rien, de toutes façons._

… mais il n'avait pas vu ce que Jiroh tenait dans son poing. Tout devint soudain rouge et il hurla, emporté dans un univers noir.

¤¤¤

Atobe ouvrit les yeux.

Il était plongé dans l'eau, se rendit-il compte, abasourdi. Ses idées n'étaient pas très nettes et sa vue non plus, mais il comprit vite qu'il se trouvait dans une salle de bain, assis dans une grande baignoire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Ni comment, d'ailleurs. C'était comme si un pan entier de sa mémoire avait disparu pour lui laisser une sensation de vide et de confusion. On lui avait enlevé ses vêtements qui reposaient un peu plus loin, sur une commode. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ?

« Ca va bientôt commencer, Atobe. »

Tezuka entra dans la pièce et le regarda. Atobe aurait dû se sentir gêné, entièrement nu dans un bassin glacé, mais il s'en moquait pour le moment. L'expression de Tezuka accaparait toute son attention. Il avait l'air… tendu.

« Qu'est ce qui commence ? » demanda le châtain, le regardant approcher.

Tezuka ne répondit pas et se pencha sur lui. Il pouvait sentir ses mains sur ses épaules et sa nuque, écartant ses cheveux comme pour essayer de voir quelque chose. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, et Atobe protesta.

« Ca fait mal, Tezuka ! »  
« Encore un peu, Atobe. Ta fièvre a encore monté, » murmura t-il en lui touchant le front.  
« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Atobe.

Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelqu'un crier. Et c'était bizarre que personne ne soit monté le voir ces dernières heures, qu'il s'agisse d'Oshitari, de Kabaji ou des autres. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche, acre et salé.

« Ils sont partis, » dit Tezuka.  
« Partis ? »

Le capitaine de Seigaku tourna soudain le robinet d'eau froide à plein débit, récoltant une protestation de l'actuel occupant de la baignoire.

« Oï, Tezuka ! C'est glacé ! Arrête ! »

Atobe fit le geste de se hisser hors de la baignoire mais Tezuka l'arrêta, le repoussant fermement dans le fond du bassin.

« Ca va commencer. »  
« Mais QU'EST-CE qui va commencer ? Tu commences vraiment à… »

La mélodie qui s'élevait lui était familière, étrangement familière. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il regarda Tezuka, pâle comme un linge.

« Ne meurs pas, » dit Tezuka.

Et il le prit par la nuque et lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau.

¤¤¤

_« Atobe Keigo, capitaine de l'escadron de la Porte Nord ! Vous êtes accusé de traîtrise envers notre Grand Empereur et d'avoir monté le complot visant le Gouverneur de notre Cité. Vous êtes condamné à la peine suprême, déchéance de votre nom et de votre statut. Coupez lui les ailes ! »_

_

* * *

_

**(tbc)**

Reviews ? XD


End file.
